Patrick Stewart
Sir Patrick Stewart wurde am 13. Juli 1940 in Mirfield, West Yorkshire, England geboren und ist ein britischer Schauspieler, Produzent, Regisseur und Professor. Seit 1966 ist er Darsteller der Royal Shakespeare Company (RSC), bis 1982 im Schauspieler-Kernteam, heute als Honorary Associate Artist. International bekannt wurde er vor allem durch seine Hauptrolle als Captain Jean-Luc Picard in der Science-Fiction-Serie Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert. Lebev Patrick Stewart wurde am 13. Juli 1940 in Mirfield als dritter Sohn der Weberin Gladys Stewart und des Soldaten Alfred Stewart geboren. Als Kind litt er unter der Gewalttätigkeit seines Vaters, weswegen er sich heute gegen Häusliche Gewalt einsetzt. Heute weiß er, dass diese Gewalt durch eine Kriegsneurose seines Vaters ausgelöst wurde, die dieser im 2. Weltkrieg erlitt, weshalb er sich ebenfalls in einer Organisation namens "Combat Stress" engagiert. Bereits im Alter von zwölf Jahren begann er, Theater zu spielen. Die Schule verließ er in seinem 16. Lebensjahr und arbeitete fortan als Journalist. Ein Stipendium eröffnete ihm die Möglichkeit, die Old Vic Theatre School nahe Bristol zu besuchen, und mit 19 Jahren begann er seine Karriere im professionellen Theater, wo er immer größere Erfolge erzielte. 1966 heiratete Stewart die Choreographin Sheila Falconer, mit der er einen Sohn (* 1968) und eine Tochter (* 1973) hat. 1990 trennte er sich von seiner Frau und heiratete im August 2000 Wendy Neuss, die Produzentin zahlreicher Folgen der Fernsehserie Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert, in der Stewart eine Hauptrolle spielte. Trauzeuge bei dieser Hochzeit war sein Serienkollege Brent Spiner. Die Ehe wurde 2003 geschieden. Bis gegen Ende des Jahres 2007 war er mit der britischen Schauspielerin Lisa Dillon liiert, die er während der Scheidung von Wendy Neuss kennengelernt hatte. Am 8. September 2013 heiratete er seine 38 Jahre jüngere Freundin Sunny Ozell, Sir Ian McKellen traute das Paar. Stewart ist Kanzler der britischen University of Huddersfield. Nachdem er 2007 Cameron Mackintosh Visiting Professor of Contemporary Theatre am St. Catherine’s College der University of Oxford war, übernahm er 2008 eine Professur für Darstellende Künste an der University of Huddersfield. Patrick Stewart lebt in Stratford, England. In seiner Freizeit liest er gerne und ist Fan des englischen Fußballclubs Huddersfield Town. Politisch steht Stewart auf Seiten der Labour Party, die er seit Jahren unterstützt. Filmografie *1975: Ein Mann namens Hennessy (Hennessy) *1980: Hamlet, Prince of Denmark *1980: Der kleine Lord (Little Lord Fauntleroy) *1981: Excalibur (Excalibur) *1984: Races *1984: Der Wüstenplanet (Dune) *1985: Lifeforce – Die tödliche Bedrohung (Lifeforce) *1985: Wildgänse 2 (Wild Geese II) *1985: Codename: Emerald (Code Name: Emerald) *1986: Lady Jane – Königin für neun Tage (Lady Jane) *1991: L.A. Story (L.A. Story) *1993: Death Train (Death Train) *1993: Robin Hood – Helden in Strumpfhosen (Robin Hood: Men in Tights) *1994: Der Pagemaster – Richies fantastische Reise (The Pagemaster) *1994: Gunmen (Gunmen) *1994: Star Trek: Treffen der Generationen (Star Trek: Generations) *1995: Jeffrey (Jeffrey) *1995: Let it be me (Let It Be Me) *1996: Das Gespenst von Canterville (The Canterville Ghost, Fernsehfilm) *1996: Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt (Star Trek: First Contact) *1997: Masterminds – Das Duell (Masterminds) *1997: Fletchers Visionen (Conspiracy Theory) *1998: Dad Savage (Dad Savage) *1998: Abgeschottet (Safe House) *1998: Star Trek: Der Aufstand (Star Trek: Insurrection) *1998: Moby Dick (Moby Dick, zweiteiliger Fernsehfilm) *1999: A Christmas Carol – Die drei Weihnachtsgeister (A Christmas Carol) *2000: X-Men (X-Men) *2002: Star Trek: Nemesis (Star Trek: Nemesis) *2002: King of Texas (Fernsehfilm) *2003: X-Men 2 (X2) *2004: Lion in Winter – Kampf um die Krone des Königs (The Lion in Winter, Fernsehfilm) *2005: Mysterious Island – Die geheimnisvolle Insel (Mysterious Island, Fernsehfilm) *2006: X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand (X-Men: The Last Stand) *2006: Bambi 2 – Der Herr der Wälder (Bambi II, Sprechrolle) *2009: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Gesichtsanimation) *2010: Macbeth (Fernsehfilm) *2011: Gnomeo und Julia (Gnomeo and Juliet, Sprechrolle) *2012: Richard II (Fernsehfilm) *2012: Ice Age 4 – Voll verschoben (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift, Sprechrolle) *2013: Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers (The Wolverine, Abspann) *2014: X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit *2014: Match *2015: Ted 2 *2015: Blunt Talk (Fernsehserie) *2017: Logan – The Wolverine Serien *1976: Ich, Claudius Kaiser und Gott (I Claudius) *1987–1994: Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert (Star Trek: The Next Generation) *1993: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (Gastrolle im Pilotfilm) *1995: Die Simpsons (Gastrolle als Stimme von Nummer Eins, Oberhaupt der Springfielder Steinmetze) *2004: Frasier (Gastauftritt in Staffel 11, Episode 3) *2005: Extras (Als er selbst in Staffel 1, Folge 6) *seit 2005: American Dad (Stimme von Avery Bullock) *2009: Family Guy (Innere Stimme von Susie Swanson ab Staffel 9, Episode 12) *2012: The Daily Show (Als er selbst am 26. September) Deutsche Synchronstimmen In Deutschland wurde Stewart abwechselnd von Rolf Schult und Ernst Meincke gesprochen. 1980 wurde er im Film Der kleine Lord von Friedrich G. Beckhaus synchronisiert. In Robin Hood – Helden in Strumpfhosen (1993) hört man ihn mit der Stimme von Gert Günther Hoffmann und in Masterminds – Das Duell (1997) mit der Stimme von Christian Rode. Nach dem Tod von Rolf Schult, der bisher Stewart in den X-Men-Filmen synchronisierte, übernahm Kaspar Eichel die deutsche Stimme von Charles Xavier. Trivia * Patrick Stewart kannte die X-Men und Professor X nicht, als er für die Rolle des Professor X angesprochen wurde. Lauren Shuler Donner schob ihm ein X-Men-Comicheft zu, woraufhin er (sarkastisch) fragte, was er denn auf denn auf dem Cover eines Comicheftes machen würde. * Patrick Stewart und Magneto-Darsteller Ian McKellen sind auch im wahren Leben sehr gute Freunde. Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Regisseur Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden